The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: Poison
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Zatanna performs her final show before taking maternity leave - but a certain harlequin plots revenge... Direct sequel to "Intruders". FEMSLASH and SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

Harleen Quinzel read the magazine as quietly as she could, hoping no one would find her hiding under the table. The Arkham inmates' luxury privileges had again been revoked, and it had taken some sneaky legwork to pinch a copy of _Gotham Today _from the security guard. After all that effort, the last thing Harley wanted was to be found out. Besides, she loved the gossip pages.

Around her - or rather, above her - the asylum's commissary was in its usual weekly turmoil. It really was an idiotic idea by Dr. Arkham to allow the inmates to congregate once a week. They were either planning escape attempts - which invariably ended in failure when they could not cooperate - or just endlessly moaned about the Bat... rendering the weekly "group recreation" a complete waste of time.

Not that Harley was complaining. After one too many escapes and murder attempts, it was now the only way to see her beloved Ivy.

For nearly three years now, the only face-to-face contact Harley and Pamela Isley - or Poison Ivy, as she _preferred_ to be called - had was during these gatherings. That, and their conjugal rights meetings. Harley had had to do _alot_ to qualify for the privilage, but it was worth it: being completely kept apart the rest of the time, she and Ivy were always desperate for time together. Common sense said they should have spent their meetings planning their escape, but they were so starved of eachother that when it _was_ conjugal rights time, they immediately ripped eachother's clothes off.

Of course, it did not stop them making out in the commissary - until the guards pulled them apart. Just today, they had been seperated three times. Harley hated it. How dare they keep her from kissing her girlfriend? Still, at least they continued they surreptitious communications between their cells whenever they could. _Any_ contact with her greenskinned goddess was alright with Harley.

She continued browsing the magazine as arguments grew louder in the recreation room. Flipping the pages, Harl found it quite tedious - it was always the same thing. Stories about crime, poverty, etc. Articles on that Bruce Wayne guy and his new family... his wife _was_ stunning, though. And of course, pages upon pages dedicated to the Bat and his cronies. Gotham might as well rename itself Batman City, Harley mused.

Reaching the entertainment section of the magazine, Harley sighed. She was just about to give up and go try and trade saliva with Ivy again, when a headline caught her eye. Reading intently, she gasped, as her eyes widened. Suddenly, she dashed out from under the table - nearly knocking the Ventriloquist off his chair - and rushed over to Ivy. "Red! Red!"

Ivy frowned as Harl approached. "Harley," she whispered. "They'll take you away from me again... " She was talking about the guards and their continued threats of "one more time" and both women would be thrown back in their so-far-apart cells.

"Let 'em try," Harley said, sitting opposite the redhead. "Lookit _this_!" Harl was so excited, she did not even care if anyone saw she had a magazine. Fortunately, the guards were too busy trying to stop a fight between the Scarecrow and Cornelius Stirk. The blonde shoved the magazine onto the table facing Ivy, who looked down.

"You still read this crap?" Ivy snorted. "Ivy, it's pointless - once I kill everyone, it'll be irrelevent."

Harl rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for another of Ivy's "Kill All Humans" speeches. "_Look_!" she stressed, pointing at a particular photo. "Look who it _is_!"

Returning her gaze to the magazine again, Ivy grumbled... then gasped. "Oh my... !"

"I _know_!" shrieked Harley. Ivy lifted the magazine up and read the little boxout carefully. "Look at her!"

"I don't believe it... " breathed Ivy. "How... how did she... "

Harley nodded, her own eyes like saucers. It was certainly startling news.

Zatanna the Magician was pregnant.

"Did... she leave... ?" Ivy still hated saying Selina's name. She began reading the small article out loud. "'Famed stage magician... ' -_ Ugh_ - '... Zatanna Kyle-Zatara will be performing for the final time before taking time off to give birth.' Unbelievable."

Harley frowned. "Any mention of... you-know-who?"

Ivy mirrored her expression as she continued reading. "'Zatanna has long kept her private life out of the public eye, but even _her_ magic couldn't hide her baby belly.' God, how cheesy is that? How _can_ you read this?" She then returned to the magazine. "'Zatanna will retire to her private home with her wife of two-and-a-half years... ' - that answers that - '... who has long stayed out of the spotlight.' Sounds like Catwoman, alright. Always in the background... the fucking bitch."

"Did you read how far gone she is?" Harley asked.

"Four months, it says here," said Ivy. "That looks _far_ more than four months. She's the fattest cow I've ever seen! How did she even _get_ knocked up in the first place?! A donor? A spell?"

"Who cares!" Harley cried. "Red, don't you see what this means?!"

Ivy looked up at her. "That she's a freak?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... " Harley sighed. "Besides that! It means we can _really_ hurt them now!"

Ivy blinked. "What are you saying?"

Harley leaned closer. "We can _really_ pay Selina back for dumping us... and hurting you."

"No," Ivy said sharply.

Harvey was stunned. "Red?"

Ivy looked down. "Just let it go, Harley."

"Why?" whined the blonde. "Because the witch is pregnant? Red, since when has that stopped you?" Indeed, during her many campaigns, Ivy had never stopped to check if any of her victims were expecting. In situations dealing with a big group or mass of people, there most likely was at least one mother-to-be. It was not as if Gotham's villains checked the medical status of every hostage... especially during big jobs.

"Just... let it go, Harley." Ivy glared at her. "They're not worth it."

"Not _worth it_?!" Harley could not believe what she was hearing. What had gotten into her plant lady? "Ivy, she nearly tore your face clean off! She... "

"_Stop it_!" Ivy suddenly yelled... which got the guards' attention. Realising what was about to come, Harley tried to yank the magazine under the table, but it was too late. They strode over and each pulled the women up violently out of their seats.

"You know the rules!" one of them barked. "Back to your cells!"

As they were dragged out of the commissary, Harley craned her neck to look at her beloved. "Ivy... !"

Ivy simply looked sadly at her. "Thanks alot, Harley."

Harley's eyes were watering. "Red... "

Before they could exchange anymore words, they were sent in opposite directions of the corridor...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 2

Harley paced back and forth in her cell, her thoughts not running a mile a minute - that was _normal_ - but a mile a _second_.

As expected, she had been hurled back in her cell she shared with some nobody, in the secondary wing of the asylum. Arkham had recently been sectioned off into tiers depending on how dangerous the inmate was. Harley was deemed a Level 2 psycho, which was frankly insulting. She knew she was not crazy anymore, but surely her past with the Joker would have garnered her at least Level 3. But because she had no special powers or weapons beyond a big hammer, and her murder record was quite low - for a Gotham crazy, anyway - Harley was deemed less dangerous than the likes of the more famous villains, which included Two-Face, Scarecrow and Mr. Freeze. They were all Level 4.

Ivy was Level 4 as well.

In the past, before the strict levelling system, they shared a cell. Though Harley and Ivy ultimately fell in love while on the run, it was their time together at Arkham which fully cemented their closeness. In that situation, their stays in the asylum were at least tolerable, but _now_... Harley truly hated this place. She was not crazy anymore! She had gotten over her ridiculous fascination with "Mr. J" and fallen for someone who actually cared for her. Ivy was her true love, and now they were being kept apart again. Harley knew it was even harder for her Red, after years of pining away for her.

Nearly three years ago, Ivy's desperation to be with Harley had resulted in her agreeing to give up her quest to destroy Humankind. Though Harley knew her plant lady would almost certainly resume her mission sooner or later, for awhile, they would be alone in a hidden garden, far from civilisation. It was Harley's dream to be with the woman she loved. It was all planned out.

But then Selina and her witch ruined everything.

Harley and Ivy had frequently teamed up with the Catwoman in the past. The Feline Felon was always out for herself, but that was fine: it was not as if Ivy gave a crap about her. Sure, Harley was rather fond of Selina, but they were not BFFs or anything, either. When Ivy and Harl had planned the biggest heist of their lives - to fund their _new_ life together - Selina had agreed to participate for a cut of the money. Until Zatanna had stuck her fishnets in.

Both Harley and Ivy were stunned when Selina turned on them. Not only that, but she helped the Justice Leaguer bring them in. Not only _that_, but Selina was _in love_ with her! That witch had seduced Catwoman into betraying them! And just like that, Harl's dream life with her plant lady was in ruins. Due to their multiple infractions, their shared cell deal was dropped and the women were forced apart. For almost three years, Harley had barely seen her beloved.

Things were only made worse when they learnt Selina had _married_ the magician. Ivy was flabbergasted and incensed. She immediately begun planning her revenge, and Harl had gone along for the ride - indeed, she would do _anything_ for her Red. Once they escaped from Arkham - yet again - they wasted no time: they invaded Selina's Gotham apartment and held the witch hostage, with the intent of making Catwoman squirm before killing Zatanna right infront of her. If it was not for Selina's fucking cat, she would now be a widow.

But Selina was not through. As a "warning" to the criminals, she had inflicted deep cuts to Ivy's face with her claws. Almost to the bone, they took almost a year to heal. Even now, Ivy felt they were still visible. Harley loved Red with all her heart, but knew perfectly well how vain she was. She had been terrified of letting Harl see her. Of course, the scars meant nothing to the blonde: she loved Ivy no matter what.

All fondness Harley had for Selina had been destroyed by those scratches. Now she wanted Catwoman to suffer - _no one_ harmed her plant lady and got away with it! Forget ruining their Island Getaway... Selina had committed the ultimate act of betrayal by _defacing_ the woman she loved. She had to _pay_!

And the latest _Gotham Today_ had provided a way to do it. The witch was pregnant. How was indeed irrelevent. Harley knew exactly how to get back at the former Feline Felon now... she would take away her baby. And her wife, just for good measure. _Then_ Selina would know the pain Harley felt at being kept away from Ivy.

A plan quickly formed in Harley's mind. It was obvious, really... all she needed was to employ her famous sneaking skills again...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 3

"Are you _sure_ you have to do this?"

Zatanna Kyle-Zatara smiled as she leaned her back closer into her wife. "It's a bit late to cancel now, darling. Besides, this is my first show in two months. And it'll be my last for the forseeable future. Once this is done, I'm all yours."

Selina grinned despite her obvious concern. "You better mean that, my magic lady." She kissed Zatanna's shoulder, which made Zee giggle. They were facing the dressing room mirror. Over the past couple of months Zatanna's pregnant belly had ballooned beyond expectations. Though four months in, carrying five babies made it look like she was more like seven months. Now, with her bloated stomach getting in the way of their cuddling, the best way for the Kyle-Zataras to hold eachother closely was for Selina to stand _behind_ her. With the mirror, they were still able to look at eachother. "I wish you didn't have to go," Selina breathed.

Zatanna lifted one arm and reached out, stroking the back of her wife's neck. "This'll be a good payoff," she said. "You know we need as much as we can get, now. You, me, the cats, and soon five newborns... that's alot of mouths to feed. You need to stop worrying. I'll be fine." She knew Selina was deathly worried about her safety, but it did grate on the magician. She had been in the Justice League, so this was _hardly_ the most dangerous situation of her life. Still, despite Zatanna feeling a tad stifled, she was heartwarmed at Selina's concern. "Can't you just be excited at seeing my show?"

"You know I always love you onstage," Selina said. "I just... I don't want you to get hurt." She rested her chin on her wife's shoulder, and began stroking her pregnant stomach. "It's not just that... "

Frowning, Zee put her hands over her spouse's. "Honey?"

"If I hear _one_ fucker shout something about your tummy... " Selina growled.

"Since when do you care what people say?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't - if it's about me. But _you_... " Selina kissed her wife's cheek. "You know I won't tolerate _any_ insults to you. I love you too much."

Again, Zatanna was amazed at how Selina made her feel. "Oh sweetheart... " she whispered. How could the Leaguers have ever questioned their love? She craned her neck and kissed Selina passionately. After they reluctantly seperated their lips, Zee spoke again before her emotions overwhelmed her. "The show's been sold out for weeks. That usually means it's my... well, my fans... that are in attendence. I doubt many of them came simply to jeer."

"Whatever you say," sighed the former thief. "_Please_, Zee, be careful."

"Selina, the only thing that can go wrong is if I trip on the stage. And that's _never_ happened."

A look of horror crossed Selina's face. "_Don't_ say that, darling. I think I'd have a heart attack. Which reminds me: I'm coming with you to the curtain. And I'll be standing by the side watching your every move."

At that, Zee turned to face her wife, now horrified herself. "Selina, no - you _can't_!"

Selina frowned. "Zee... ?"

"You have to be in the audience," said Zatanna. "I can't do the show if you're not front and centre."

"Zatanna, you've done plenty of shows without me there."

"Exactly: without you _there_," said the magician. "Because you weren't at the show at all. But if you've been with me... darling, I _need_ you there. I need to see you in the front row. Please... " She lifted Selina's hand and kissed her wedding ring. "If you go now, you'll make it to your seat for when the curtain comes up."

"Zatanna... "

"I _promise_ I'll go straight to the stage," continued Zee. "You don't need to accompany me, honey. I _need_ you to be waiting for me."

"_Zatanna_... "

"_Selina_," came the reply.

Taking a deep breath, Selina seemed to concede defeat. "You'll be careful... ?"

"Always," said Zatanna. "Now shoo. I'll see you in ten minutes. In your seat."

Selina leaned as close as she could, but her wife's belly blocked any attempt at a kiss. Instead, the Catwoman lifted her hand and pressed her lips to her spouse's own ring. "I love you," she whispered. She then turned and went to the doorway. She took one last worried look at the magician, who motioned her away. Eventually, the former thief left.

Shaking her head, Zatanna breathed heartily. Selina needed to stop worrying - she was not an invalid. Zee knew she had to be rather curt, or Selina would never have agreed to leave. But it was the best thing to do: Selina had to learn that Zatanna could look after herself. True, usually Selina would never have needed to be reminded of the magician's self-reliance, but it had all changed once she fell pregnant. Now, Selina was terrified of anything happening to her wife. Not that Zee could blame her: everytime Selina went on patrol, the magician always had trouble sleeping.

Besides, Zee was not lying: if her lover was available, then she could not imagine performing without her in attendance.

Looking around her dressing room, Zatanna noted the congratulatory flowers she had received, from both friends and fans. They were on the dressing table infront of the mirror. Her cuddling with Selina had kept her from reading the accompanying cards. She still had ten minutes until showtime, so she decided to quickly enjoy the flowers. She breathed the various aromas in, one-by-one, while reading the cards. There were flowers by Barbara and Dinah, Xanadu, Bruce and Diana - Zee chuckled as she knew Bruce had no input on it - and even Clark and Lois. That made Zee smile: Superman had been particularly supportive of the Kyle-Zataras, once Selina's intentions proved genuine.

Turning to leave, Zatanna noticed something odd on a table in the far corner. There was a very large bunch of red roses she had missed. She guessed Selina's fretting had distracted her more than she thought. Approaching the table, Zee wondered why it was not with the other flowers - it being too large to fit on the dresser notwithstanding. The magician read the card and blinked. "With all my love - Selina."

How did her wife sneak _those_ in? Catwoman was very skilled with her hands - Zatanna knew that fact _very_ well - but how did she get those flowers past her? Zatanna thought Selina could do nothing without her knowing... mainly because Zee could hardly ever tear her eyes away from her beloved. Thinking, the magician mused it must have been when she quickly went to the bathroom. As quickly as a pregnant-with-quintuplets woman could, anyway.

Lifting the massive bunch of roses, Zee smelled them and smiled. They were lovely. However her spouse had gotten them past her, Zatanna would have to thank her later...

Soon, Zatanna was on the stage, behind the curtain. The stagehand waved at her. "Thirty seconds, ma'am."

"Thank you," Zatanna said, as she absently-mindedly rubbed her strangely-tingling nose. Forty seconds later, the magician had been introduced, the curtain had been raised, and she was standing on stage, spotlight upon her, with a raptuous response from the audience. Bowing as much as her stomach would allow, Zee ran her eyes across the front row, and saw Selina. As Zatanna always did, she made a point of blowing a kiss specifically to her wife, who always smiled lovingly... if with an unhealthy dose of concern tonight.

Twenty minutes after the show started, Zatanna had just performed another trick to healthy applause. The show was going well. There were a couple of jeers, but a furious glare from the scary woman in the front row had silenced them. Zee found Selina's need to protect her embarrassing, but reassuring.

Zatanna planned her next trick... when her head suddenly felt heavy. She felt her eyes wanting to close... she had to struggle to keep them open. Not only that, but her breathing quickened, and she started to tremble. Zee could not believe it... she was having _stagefright_? No... she had not had that for years.

She tried to shake the dizziness away - which only made it worse. "And n... now... for my next... " Without warning, she felt sick. But it was different to pregnancy sickness: she felt out-and-out _ill_. Zee's eyes blurred, and her hearing went muffled. She felt like she was being cut off from the outside world.

She then dropped her wand. Before she knew it, Zee felt like she was dying. "Sel... " she murmered, when all of a sudden a sharp sting hit her stomach. "_ARRRGH_!" she screamed as she grabbed her belly. She was then vaguely aware of the world turning sideways. The last thing she saw was the foggy image of Selina coming towards her...

Then everything went black...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 4

Selina sat by the bedside, her heart completely broken. Her wife - her _pregnant_ wife - was dying.

Selina knew something was wrong immediately. As soon as Zatanna began slurring her words on stage, the Catwoman's breath caught. When the magician had dropped her wand, Selina was moving before it even hit the floor. By the time Zee clutched her stomach and began to fall, Selina was there, having leapt onto the stage. She managed to catch her collapsing spouse before she was halfway down, but her eyes were already rolling into the back of her head. Selina was horrified... moreso when she saw blood trickling from Zatanna's nose.

The curtain had quickly dropped, blocking them from the horrified audience. An ambulance was called, but Selina would not allow anyone to even touch her wife... she knew it was stupid, but she could not bear anyone doing anymore harm to her, even by accident. Selina had just cradled her spouse, tears pouring down her face, begging Zee to wake up - to no response.

It seemed to take forever for help to arrive, and when it did, it was not an ambulance - it was Bruce. He had heard the emergency call on his cowl radio, and probably broken every speed limit to get there. For him, it was good the curtain was down, or the general public might have found it odd that the Batman was concerning himself with an accident at a stage show. Not that Selina cared in the least about his reputation: all her focus was on her beloved.

And now, there they were, in the Watchtower infirmary. The journey to the satellite was like a blurr to Selina: she was just _distraught_ over what was happening. She was barely thinking straight. Indeed, the famous Catwoman had never felt so helpless. In the back of her mind, Selina was cursing herself for her inaction. While Bruce took control, she just cried her heart out. But she could not help it - her whole world was crumbling. Her wife, the woman who was carrying five babies, was suddenly and inexplicably at death's door.

Only... it was not inexplicable to Selina. She knew this would happen. She _knew_ it! Zee kept pushing herself, kept insisting she could carry on... Selina should have put a stop to it. She should have insisted her wife stopped doing _anything_ and stay in one of their homes, either in Gotham, San Francisco or Shadowcrest. But because Zee was as pigheaded as Selina herself, she had pushed herself too far. Clearly, the stress of carrying five children had finally caught up with the magician. Selina's worst fears had been realised. The woman she loved more than anything in the world was dying.

She had stayed by Zatanna's bedside ever since, with the magician slipping in and out of consciousness. The times she had been awake, she was largely incoherent, mumbling random things. And holding her tummy. Selina noticed _that_ all too well. Selina was terrified, not just of what would happen to her wife, but also to their children. After all the heartache she had been through in her life, all the loneliness... she had finally found the person of her dreams, someone to spend the rest of her life with... and on the verge of family bliss, it was being taken away from her. Selina was crestfallen.

"Mrs. Kyle-Zatara, did you hear me?"

Selina darted her head at J'onn J'onzz's voice. "Huh?"

The Martian Manhunter smiled sadly. "I said, her condition is stabilising."

Selina returned her gaze to her lover. "Th... thank you." She lightly stroked Zee's sweatsoaked brow, her other hand never leaving the magician's. "Is she... are _they_ going to... " Selina went silent as tears trickled down.

"I... don't think so," J'onn said. "The... whatever is wrong with her, seems to be subsiding."

"Please, my darling," Selina said to her comotose wife, "stay with me. I... " She tried to compose herself. She hated anyone seeing her like this. She was usually so calm, collected and confident. But when it came to her sweetheart's wellbeing, all that went out the window. "I love you _so_ much... "

She did not even notice Wonder Woman, AKA Diana Wayne, enter. "How is she?" she asked worriedly.

"She's stable," J'onn reiterated. Unnoticed by Selina, the Martian and Amazon exchanged a knowing look.

"That's good," Diana said, before placing a comforting hand on Selina's shoulder. The Catwoman did not even move, her eyes never leaving Zatanna. "I'm so sorry, Selina... I came as soon as I could." There was a reason she and Bruce had not been at the show. Wonder Woman had ambassadorial work over in Japan, and without his wife, there was little point in Bruce Wayne attending an entertainment event. That was his excuse, anyway. It probably had more to do with the fact it was the same theatre he had been to... with his parents. "Is there anything I can do?" Diana asked.

"No," Selina answered emptily. "Thank you."

"Mrs. Kyle-Zatara," said J'onn, "you haven't eaten since you... arrived." They had been there for a few hours.

"I'm _not leaving her_," Selina growled. She lifted Zatanna's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'll _never_ leave you..." she whispered.

Diana sighed. "Perhaps... we can get you something." She looked again at J'onn, who nodded. The two then headed for the exit, Diana turning back before they left. "Selina... ?"

The Catwoman simply kept showering her fallen wife with affection.

Sighing again, Diana and J'onn left them alone...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 5

"_YES_!"

Harley's outburst shocked her cellmate awake. "Huh? Wha? Wha's go'n o.. "

"It worked!" Harley cried excitedly.

"H... hey," her cellmate said as she became more coherent. "Is... that a paper? H... how'd you get that?"

"_Mind ya own business_!" Harley yelled, which shut her cellmate up. Knowing the expression on the jester's face, she turned her back and tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Harley was overjoyed. The newspaper she had managed to pinch carried the best news she had heard in ages! It was not frontpage, but it did manage to make it to page four: "Pregnant Magician Collapses Onstage, Rushed to Hospital."

"Yippee!" yelped Harley. Her plan had worked! All her legwork and sneaking had paid off! The witch was dead! She returned to the news article. It explained how, after approximately twenty minutes, Zatanna the Magician fainted onstage after crying out in pain. The curtain had dropped, but not before a woman lept onto the stage to hold the magician. Harley knew that was Selina. Zatanna had then been rushed away to receive medical attention. However, it also mentioned that no hospital had admitted her. "Probably went to tha morgue!" said Harley out loud. She was loving this.

As she read on, however, her mood soured. Eyewitnesses reported the Batman's presence. "Aw, _no_!" moaned the blonde. If the Rodent had turned up, there was a chance the witch would survive. But Harley could not see how that could be so. After all, she had used the most deadly poison there was available to her.

It had taken alot of work, but she had managed to convince a guard to steal a vial of Ivy's toxins that were kept in the asylum's lab, as part of their stupid ideas of investigating, disecting or curing the plant lady. Harley preferred not to dwell on what she had to _do_ to convince the guard. In the end, the plan had worked: with a list of the most powerful poisons, the guard confiscated a vial of the worst he could find and, along with a large bunch of roses, delivered it to Harley. Her time spent with Red meant Harl knew which poison it was, and it indeed was very potent. She had then practically drenched the flowers with the vial's contents. Fortunately, the poison was oderless, and thus did not interfere with the roses' natural smell.

Harley had then used her ability to copy handwriting - a relatively recent skill that would have come in handy in the past - to write a card. What she wrote made her want to wretch, but it was worth it. Clearly, the stupid pregnant cow had bought it, and smelt the roses. The plan had worked a treat... Harley's only regret was that it had not killed her instantly. Still, she knew it was only a matter of time.

Indeed, there was surely no way for Zatanna to survive. Harley was not stupid: she knew that, being pregnant, the witch would already be in a weakened state. It would be much easier for the poison to do its job. It would only be a matter of days - at the most - that she would slip into a coma and die. And with her, her baby - or _babies_, judging by the size of her - would go with her. Then Selina would be all alone, just as Harley was whenever she was kept from her Red.

Once they had confirmation that the witch was dead, Harley and Ivy could then concentrate on once again escaping, getting some dough, and retreating to their Island Getaway.

It would just be the two of them. No clown, no bat, no cat, no witch...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 6

Selina sat in silence by the bed, her gaze never leaving her wife. This had to be the worst she had _ever_ felt... and that was saying something.

Three days had passed. The Justice League had done seemingly-countless tests and investigations, but turned up nothing. There seemed to be no reason for Zatanna's collapse onstage. But Selina knew that was absurd: she knew very well what caused it. Zatanna had pushed herself too far. And now, on the verge of becoming a family, Selina was going to lose her. She felt it.

Not that she doubted the magician's strength, but Selina was almost psychotically worried for her wellbeing. For the past couple of months, ever since they had discovered the amount of children Zatanna was carrying, coupled with the rate her stomach grew, Selina had been clinging to Zee like glue. She demanded to accompany her everywhere or, failing that, insist on regular, almost constant calls from her wife to ensure Selina of her safety. Selina knew she was almost being pathological, but she could not help it: Zee meant more than she thought anything other than her cats ever could. Despite all the hesitation, the problems and the accusations, the magician had given the Catwoman her heart. Selina was both shocked and humbled. For a woman as perfect as her magic lady to love her... Selina felt undeserving.

All Zatanna's professed love went double for Selina. She could not imagine her life without Zee - but she now feared that would come to pass.

How could this have happened?! It was not _fair_! After all Selina had been through... she had finally found happiness. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Zatanna Zatara... but it seemed they had far less time than they thought.

It did not make sense. How was Zee _dying_? Was the stress of carrying five babies _that_ dangerous? She was hardly the first woman to have quintuplets... so how had this happened? Had she been weakened that much? Zatanna was the strongest person Selina knew - her strength was just one of the endless reasons why she loved her so much. There had to be more to it.

Selina looked down on her wife. About an hour ago, the magician had awoken again, weakly opening her eyes to the ex-thief. Selina saw nothing but pain in her gaze, which left her heartbroken. Zatanna had again spoken only broken words, mumbling about her tummy and the childrens' wellbeing. Selina wanted to comfort her spouse so much, to give her words of support, but all she could do was profess her undying love. She just could not promise that all would be alright. Selina was too much of a pessimist: she would not _lie_ to Zee, when the situation was so uncertain. It hurt Selina immensely to be unable to reassure her wife. Not that Zatanna would probably comprehend what she was saying, anyway. When she was awake, she still seemed to be in a daze.

They had been alone for most of the past three days, not that Selina had noticed. Leaguers came and went, checking the readouts and offering their support. Selina had thanked them offhandedly, not really listening. Food had been supplied, but the former thief had hardly touched it. It was only earlier that day Selina finally changed out of the dress she wore to the show, having accepted some spare clothes from Dinah. Eventually, the various visits had stopped. It seemed it had been decided no one should disturb the Kyle-Zataras. That either meant they were waiting for Zee's condition to improve on its own, or they were giving the couple some privacy... for their final moments together.

Selina felt tears trickling down again. Silently, she felt Zatanna's forehead: it was still hot. She seemed to be in a fever. "I love you," Selina soothed. "I love you so much." She kissed her wife's knuckles before tightening her grip on her hand and stroking her hair. Trying to hold back a sob, Selina looked at her sleeping wife, who despite being unconscious still looked distressed. "I... " The thought of her being in pain was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, my love... " she whispered. "I should've been there. I... I should've protected you. I should've... I should've found you earlier. I wish... I wish you'd have come into my life earlier. Then you wouldn't be here now. D... dy... " Selina could not finish that word. She thought seeing one of her beloved cats in distress was the worst thing she could imagine, but losing Zatanna more than challenged _that_ idea. Since they had learnt Zee was carrying quintuplets, Selina had become terrified of losing her. Though she had never told her wife, she even had nightmares about it. Now it seemed they were becoming reality.

"Please... please don't leave me," Selina breathed. "Stay with me. I'll... I'll take care of you. I'll _protect_ you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. Just please... don't leave me. I need you, Zee. I _need_ you... and I need our babies. _Please_... " Selina had never begged in her life, but now...

Taking a deep breath, she looked at her spouse's pregnant belly. She dreaded to think what state her... _their_ children were in. She prayed with all her heart they were still alive. According to Zatanna's readouts, all five of them - six, including Zee herself - were stable. "Dammit, Zee... " Selina's anger was starting to rise. "You can't do this to me. I... I won't _let_ you. I know you're stronger than this... you _have_ to be. For... for our children... _please_, sweetheart... you... you _won't_ do this to me. I _can't_ lose you now... I _WON'T_! Stay with me, Zatanna... I said I'd never leave you... don't you _dare_ leave me now."

As quickly as her temper had risen, it evaporated. Selina wiped her tear-soaked face in frustration. "I... I don't even know why I'm talking!" she cried, more to herself. Selina kept her hold on her beloved's hand, holding it so tight the former thief's knuckles were turning white. Glaring down, Selina felt her resolve slipping. Her threadlike hold on her emotions was fraying second by second. She put her free hand on her wife's forehead again, trying to keep down a sob. "Listen, my darling," she said, tears streaming down her face again. "I love you so much. I know you can make it through this." She again kissed her spouse's hand. "Please... you're so amazing... you can do this... you _must_... " She leaned her head against Zee's hand. "I can't lose you... I can't lose _them_... not _one_. I... I'd surely die... I can't lose _any_ of you... "

At that, Selina completely broke down, crying uncontrollably. "P... _please_... d... don't leave me... I l... _love_ y... you... _PLEASE_... " She then lowered her head at Zatanna's side, the only sound in the infirmary here sobbing...

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 7

"We have to tell her."

The Batman sighed. "Diana... trust me, we shouldn't."

Diana folded her arms and glared at her husband. "Bruce... she needs to know. She needs to know _why_."

"If we tell her," Batman said, "_you_ can try and calm her down. I know Selina, and I know what she'll do. It's best if she doesn't know... at least until... "

"How can you say that?" interrupted Diana. "Her wife has been _poisoned_! She needs to know that! What possible good could come of keeping it from her?" She then turned to the Martian Manhunter. "J'onn, back me up!"

J'onn darted his eyes between the Waynes. "I fear... Batman might be correct."

Diana stared incredulously. "_What_?"

Sighing, J'onn continued. "While I believe Catwoman should know, I... agree that we should wait. The antidote is nearly ready. Once Zatanna is in the clear, and her wife has calmed, _then_ we must tell her."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this," Diana said. "How... how can you be so _heartless_?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Diana, I'm thinking of what Selina will do if she learns the facts. I know her better than anyone. If she finds out Poison Ivy's behind this, she'll go off the deep end... she'll go after her. Selina's never killed anyone, but... we _all_ know how fiercely protective she is of Zatanna. Especially since she became pregnant. I... "

"I thought we trusted her now!" yelped the Amazon.

"I'm afraid she won't trust _herself_," Batman said. "I know what I'm talking about."

Diana looked at him, confused. "What are you... ?"

Unflinching, Batman narrowed his eyes. "J'onn... can you give us a moment?"

The Martian seemed to realise it was not a request. "I'll... go and check on the antidote's progress." He quickly left the Waynes alone.

After a few moments, Batman walked upto his wife and put his hands on her arms. "Diana... I know what it means to lose... "

"I _know_ you do," Diana said, her temper rising again. "You _dare_ accuse me of not understanding? What about Steve? Losing him nearly destroyed me. I still feel the pain of his death. You're my true love, but he was my _first_ love."

Batman sighed. "I know." It was a situation he himself had mirrored. In many ways, Selina was the first woman _he_ truly loved - but there was no question Diana was the one he was destined to be with... even if Diana knew he did not believe in destiny. "Then at least understand that... I know Selina. I _know_ her. Despite how much she's changed since she got with Zatanna... she's still very headstrong. I've seen her nearly go insane when even a single cat is hurt. Think of what she'll do if she finds out someone tried to kill her _pregnant wife_. I don't know if she'd be able to stop herself. I... don't know if _I_ could."

Diana frowned. "Bruce... ?"

Looking down, Batman took a deep breath. "If... if I lost you or the twins... I don't know if I could hold on. I think I'd actually become what Clark calls me... the most dangerous man in the world."

Diana moved closer to her spouse. "Oh, darling... you could never become a... That's not the man I gave my heart to. You could _never_... " It hurt Diana immensely to think of her husband becoming what criminals thought he was - a monster. It made the Amazon realise how important she was to him. For him to think he would lose it if she or their children died... it did not _bear_ thinking about. "But... this is different. Bruce, Selina thinks Zatanna is _dying_. She needs to be assured she'll be fine. She needs to know her wife _and_ her children will be alright." Indeed, the tests had confirmed relatively early on what was wrong. Zee had been poisoned, and it was plant-based. Given past events, there was only one suspect. Ivy _hated_ the Kyle-Zataras, and if Selina learnt she was behind her wife's collapse, there might be no stopping the Catwoman.

"We _don't_ know that, Diana," said Batman. "The antidote will almost surely work, but... we don't know for sure the childrens' state. It seems OK at the moment, but we need confirmation. Please, honey... just wait until the antidote's perfected and we give it to Zee." Much to the League's chagrin, Batman had not been able to devote his whole time to working on the antitoxin. Along with his usual Gotham duties, the Riddler happened to have escaped again two days after Zatanna's collapse. And given Batman's history with Ivy, no one knew how to counter her poisons better than him. "Once she's awake and it's made clear the quintuplets are safe, then we can tell Selina the details. Some of them, anyway."

Diana was silent. As much as she hated to admit it, Bruce _did_ know Selina... so she had to defer to his judgement. "I... understand. I don't _agree_, but I understand. But that antidote _better_ work, or I won't let you forget this."

"You and I both," he replied.

Just for the record," she said slowly, "if this ever happens to _me_, and you keep me in the dark... "

"My ribs still hurt from the last time we sparred," Batman tutted. "I know better than to get you to attack me for real." They hugged, Batman kissing the top of her head. Sighing deeply, Diana felt her anger subside again. She still did not like the situation, but she trusted Bruce: he knew what he was doing. She just prayed Zee made it through... for all their sakes. Despite the reaction the magician's relationship with the infamous cat burglar had garnered, she was still very much loved by the League. Her death would send shockwaves throughout the entire superhero community... so it went without saying her unborn childrens' loss would have the same effect.

"Go," she said. "Get that antidote finished. Before I go with my gut and tell Selina." After her husband left, Diana sighed again. Bruce _was_ right: if Zatanna did not pull through, Selina would surely try and kill Ivy. Hopefully, it would not come to that...

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 8

Selina stroked her wife's hair, their faces less than an inch apart. She had just finished planting several kisses on Zatanna's dry lips. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Darling," Zee said quietly, "Please don't worry. All that matters are our babies... " The magician rubbed her stomach softly, being careful not to interfere with the sensors attached to her.

Selina grit her teeth, her mind divided. On one hand, she wanted to stress that Zatanna was far too important to dismiss - her wellbeing meant everything to the former thief. But at the same time, Zee was right: the childrens' status was vital.

Zatanna had been coherent for a few hours now. After what seemed like years to Selina - but was actually five days - the magician had come out of whatever haze she had been in. Bruce had given Zee another injection, and soon after the magician had come to. Selina realised it must have been some kind of stimulant. Why the others had not worked was something Selina was far too emotional to think about. All she cared about was her wife and unborn childrens' wellbeing. The relief she felt at seeing Zee awake and aware was overwhelming. Selina did not care who saw her crying with joy.

However, Zatanna's expression defused any relief Selina felt. The magician was worried sick about their babies. Despite her happiness at Zee's partial recovery, Selina obviously was too. Zatanna looked at the screen showing the readouts of her stomach. "J'onn?"

J'onn stopped inspecting the data and turned to the Kyle-Zataras. "At the moment, things are good," he smiled reassuringly. "Despite your five days of... " He paused as he glanced at Selina, who gave him a pained frown. "Well... " he continued, "they're doing remarkably well. For whatever reason, they appear to have suffered no ill effects."

Zee shook her head. "But... how? Even if you ignore... what happened... I haven't eaten or drunk anything. Even with intravenous... " Now _she_ paused and looked at her wife. Selina felt awful. She hated talk of the state Zee had been in, and all the machines she was connected to. The sooner Zee was "released from hospital", the better.

"That doesn't really make sense," Superman said. "Did you... put a spell on them?"

"A protective spell?" asked Selina. Why had she not thought of that before? "Of course! Oh, baby, you should've told me!" It was so obvious - Selina groaned inwardly at not realising it. She gripped her spouse's hand again. "You... you would've spared my endless worry! _Why_ didn't you tell me?" Indeed, Selina felt like she had stressed away most of her "nine lives".

Zatanna looked confused. "I... I _didn't_. I didn't want to, well, risk messing with them."

Selina blinked. "What?"

"Maybe it was subconscious," offered J'onn.

Zee shook her head. "I thin... something that important... I'd have to do intentionally. It would take conscious effort."

Selina felt her anger rise. Clearly, Zee had been more reckless than the ex-thief thought. "Does it really matter? All that counts is that our children are alright. Do it."

"Selina... ?"

"Do a protective spell," ordered the Catwoman. "Make sure they're alright from now on."

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea... " Zee warned.

"_Not a good idea_?!" yelped Selina. "What wasn't a good idea was _pushing yourself_! I _told_ you what would happen!"

At her wife's outburst, Zee looked horrified. Superman glanced at J'onn. "Maybe... we should give you a moment." The Kryptonian and Martian quickly left.

Once they were alone, Zatanna shook her head. "Selina... we talked about this."

"And you didn't listen!" cried Selina. "Do you have _any_ idea how I've been these past five days?! I've been dying _myself_, Zatanna! Seeing you collapse on stage, sitting by your bedside nonstop... I thought you and our children were going to _die_! My heart was breaking!"

Zee's face softened. "Selina... please... not now... "

Selina continued, past listening. "I _told_ you not to push yourself - not to strain yourself! But did you listen? No!"

Zatanna's eyes watered. "Selina... please... I can't... "

"Why didn't you _listen_ to me, Zee?! Don't you realise how much I love you? Don't you realise I _can't_ lose you?! I was losing my mind with... "

Suddenly, Zatanna burst into tears. "Selina... p... please... I c... can't _handle_... too... " She then broke down.

Just like that, Selina's anger vanished. Seeing her wife break down brought immense shame to the former burglar. "_Dammit_!" Taking a deep breath, Selina leaned closer, stroking Zee's hair. "Oh, sweetheart... I'm... I'm sorry. I... " Her words replayed in her mind, and Selina realised how ironic they were: _she_ was not listening herself - had not realised how weak the magician still was. She was hardly in the right state for a telling off. "I'm sorry... please forgive me. I... " Sighing, Selina's own eyes watered. "I just can't bear you in pain. I love you so much."

"I... I'm just t... too tired... " spluttered Zee. "Too... too scared... P... please... not n... now... "

Tears trickled down Selina's face. How could she have been so selfish? Once again her temper had gotten the best of her. "My darling... "

"I don't want to lose our babies... " whimpered Zatanna.

Selina kissed the magician's forehead. "Neither do I, honey... But you heard what John said. They're _stable_. I think they are going to be OK. I just need you to be strong. Please... I love you so much. I know you can make it through this."

Zatanna looked at her through tear-soaked eyes. "Not without you," she breathed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Selina soothed. "I _promise_. I'll _never_ leave you." Fresh tears poured down Selina's face. "My God... you ask me to stay with you... my darling, I thought _I_ was losing _you_. And that's... that's _not_ an option. We _have_ to be together. I'll never let you go."

They stayed there in silence again for several minutes, Selina delicately alternating kisses between Zatanna's lips and hand. Eventually Zee spoke again. "I'm... I'm sorry... I'm just so worried... "

"Me too," whispered Selina. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together. I swear... with all my heart."

Kissing Selina's wedding ring, Zatanna smiled slightly, a little sniffle escaping her nose. "Don't... don't you mean 'with all your love'?"

Selina quirked her eyebrow at her wife's sudden non sequitur. "What?" Zatanna's small smile meant she was trying to alleviate the tension, Selina guessed.

"That... that's what you said in your card."

Frowning, Selina stroked her wife's hair. Zee was not making sense again. "What are you talking about?"

"The flowers," said Zee. "On the card, you said 'With all my love'."

"Flowers?" She must have meant the flowers in her dressing room. "Baby... I didn't, well, I didn't get you any flow... ers... " Selina slowed as her mind worked. Suddenly, all the pieces came together in her mind. "Oh my God."

In an instant, it all made sense. Zatanna's sudden collapse. The severity of her condition. The time it took her to recover. And the injection Bruce gave her... it was not a stimulant - it was an _antidote_.

Selina began breathing heavily. Her eyes widened and she clenched her jaw. Pure fury engulfed her.

Zatanna seemed to notice her change. "Selina... ?"

Wordlessly, Selina stood up and walked to the medical console. She began typing commands in, only to be faced with a security barrier. Within seconds, she had hacked past it, and opened Zee's medical report. In the back of her mind, Selina cursed herself for not trying to look at them before, but she was so overwhelmed with grief at her beloved's condition that she could barely think of _anything_ apart from Zee's comotose state. As she read the report, it became clear _why_ they were under a security lockout.

"Selina... what is it?" Zatanna demanded.

Selina felt herself losing control. The medical report described a poison. A _pollen_-based poison. Selina was nearly hyperventilating. Her anger rose, reaching an inferno-like state. How could they have kept this from her?!

"_Selina_!" cried Zee.

Selina darted her head to her wife, her eyes almost boiling with rage. She then strode for the exit, pausing only to deeply yet quickly kiss Zee on the lips. When she reached the door, she finally spoke, albiet through gritted teeth. "I'll be right back."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 9

Poison Ivy sat in her cell, lonely and grumpy. She had not seen nor heard from her Harley for over a week, and she hated it. She spent so long secretly loving the blonde, that once they got together, Ivy wanted to never part with her. But, even with their love out in the open, it seemed everyone made it their duty to keep them seperated.

First and foremost was the clown himself, the Joker. Harley's history with the most evil man Ivy had ever known grated the redhead no end. Having to watch her beloved on the never-ending cycle of infatuation, subordination and abuse made Ivy's toxic blood boil. Almost from the moment they had met, Poison Ivy was in love with Harley Quinn, so to see her be continually treated like shit by that greenhaired psychopath filled her with rage. After every foiled plan, every defeat, Joker had taken out his frustration on the blonde, often sexually, and always violently. On the times the clown went into hiding without her, Harl had hobbled to Ivy. Ivy always fixed her up, tended to her wounds, reset broken bones when necessary... only to see Harley fall back into Joker's arms whenever he resurfaced. Ivy had spent years pining away for Harley, and it broke her heart.

But things were different now. Finally, they were together. Harley had returned Ivy's love. Quinn "saw the light", and it warmed Ivy's heart just as much as the sun warmed her part-plant body. For nearly a year, the couple were in bliss, and away from all distractions. The Joker had gone into another of his "disappearances", they had successfully elluded the Rodent, and Ivy even agreed to pause her mission to destroy Humankind to live on a remote island with her beloved.

Until Selina, of _all_ people, proved to be another obstacle to their love. When the Catwoman betrayed her and Harley and sided with the Justice League's Zatanna, Ivy was gobsmacked. On the verge of romantic harmony, Harley had again been ripped away from her. From that point on, Ivy plotted her revenge against the Kyle-Zataras. But even then, Selina hurt them: during their attack on the witch, Ivy and Harley were stopped by, as much as Ivy hated to admit it, Selina's _cat_. Not only was that an embarassing defeat, but Selina had inflicted deep scratches on the greenskinned plantwoman.

For the first time in a long, _long_ time, Ivy felt insecure of her beauty. Though Harley insisted she still loved the redhead despite the marks, Ivy could not risk it: she would not allow her lover to see her less than perfect. Eventhough Harl often saw the wounds despite Ivy's best attempts to cover them up, Ivy knew she had to remain flawless. The year it took the scars to heal seemed to crawl, and even now, Ivy was sure they were still there. Because of her insecurity, Ivy had retreated, cutting nearly all contact with the blonde. Ivy had to stay forever pristine to the jester. Because if she did not... she feared Harley would leave her.

Indeed, despite her world-renowned confidence, Ivy was terrified of Harley once again deserting her for "Mr. J". True, this current disappearance by the Joker was one of his longest - over three years - but Ivy knew he would return, sooner or later. He _always_ did.

Part of Ivy feared she was always on borrowed time with Harley. She was terrified - and half-convinced - that as soon as Joker was back on the scene, Harley would dump the redhead in a heartbeat. That stung just as much as one of her beloved plants dying... maybe even moreso. She would do anything to keep her girlfriend by her side. Ivy had spent so many years longing for Quinn... she would do anything to protect their love.

Ivy's fear was also the reason she gave up on getting revenge on Selina and her witch. Selina's "warning" scratches showed a side of the Catwoman Ivy had not seen before. It also showed her that getting back at the Kyle-Zataras was not worth the trouble. One attempt at Zatanna's life had left Ivy deeply disfigured, bringing her fears of losing Harley to the fore. If they tried _again_... ? Ivy could not risk it. She _had_ to remain perfect to Harley. That was more important than killing the Cat and the witch.

Fortunately, since her scars had all but healed - despite her insistance they were still visible - Ivy could now plan her and Harl's latest escape. _Un_fortunately, there was another, more recent escape that had put her plans on hold once again. After Edward's escape a few days ago, Arkham had gone under one of its frequent lockdowns. Considering the asylum's history, it baffled Ivy that the building was not always in such a state: instead, it took an inmate's escape to close Arkham. No wonder the city was in the state it was in. Due to the Riddler's unscheduled release, privilages had once again been completely rescinded. That included conjugal rights visits, which meant Ivy and Harley had not made love for over a month. That was intolerable, especially as their next meeting had been set for the day after Edward's escape. Not only that, but even the weekly congregation in the messhall had been put on hold. Coupled with extra-tight security putting a damper on their secret messeges, and Ivy and Harley had had no contact in a week.

So Ivy sat alone, unhappy and frustrated. She wanted nothing more than to hold her Harley in her arms. Despite her special cell blocking all sunlight and nearly all moisture - which meant Ivy was too weak to employ her plant-controlling powers - being with her Quinn always invigorated her. Eventhough they really should have been planning their escape, the conjugal visits always resulted in just passionate sex. But once Riddler was put back by the Bat and the bans were lifted, Ivy would see her beloved, and they would begin plotting their freedom.

As Ivy sighed sadly, she glanced out of the clear glass of her cell... and something caught her eye. A movement in the darkness. Frowning, she lifted her head up and tried to spot it again. Nothing. It must have been her imagination. Or just her pervy guard again.

Suddenly, a clicking sound filled her cell, and Ivy's eyes widened as the latches on the sealed door came loose. Then, silently, her cell door slowly swung open. Ivy was dumbfounded: even if the asylum's power went out, the cells were hooked up to several backup generators. In theory, they should never open accidently. Besides, there was a light on at the far end of the corridor, so Ivy knew the power was still on.

Slowly, Ivy got to her feet. Though she was still weak - it would take several minutes of sunlight to restore her strength, and that simply was not going to happen right now - she cautiously stepped out of her cell and into the corridor. Whatever had happened, she was not about to let this opportunity go to waste. She immediately began planning an escape of her own. Even without her powers, she could knock out her guard, steal his keys, get down to Level 2, free Harley, and be home free.

However, as she began to walk, she noticed something on the floor. Or rather, some_one_.

Her guard. Out cold.

Without warning, something hooked around Ivy's throat. At the sudden loss of oxygen, the redhead gasped, as her neck was tightly constricted. She managed to lower her eyes and see what was binding her.

A whip.

Before she could comprehend what was going on, a loud, hate-filled voice came from behind her. It was unmistakable.

"You're a _dead woman_!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 10

Ivy slammed against the wall, blood spurting from her mouth. She slumped down to the floor as Catwoman stalked towards her. "Do you _hear_ me?" she shrieked. "You're _dead_!"

Ivy looked weakly up at the woman standing over her, her lip already swelling. "Wh.. what are you... "

"_Shut up_!" screamed Selina, backhanding the redhead. "You think I wouldn't find out?! You think I'd let you get away with it?!"

In her aching head, Ivy was wondering what the hell the bitch was talking about. Had she finally gone nuts? Before Ivy could speak again, Selina grabbed her by the throat and brought her back up from her crouching position, holding her against the wall. "I _warned you_!" Selina cried. "I _WARNED YOU_!" She popped her claws on her hand to emphasise her point.

"I... I... " Again Ivy was silenced, this time by a hard fist to the stomach. As all the air left the redhead's body, Selina followed it up with a shot to the ribs. Ivy let out a silent gasp, then crumbled to the floor again.

"You think... " said Selina slowly, her breath heavy with fury, "You think you can attack my wife... try and _kill my babies_... and I'd do _nothing_ about it?! Are you as _stupid_ as you are _crazy_?! I'm going to _KILL YOU_!"

Again Ivy looked up. "I... don't know what... you're talking abou... "

"_LIAR_!" Selina interrupted, kicking Ivy right in the face. The former thief then began kicking the plantwoman in the stomach. "You _fucking MONSTER_! Were the scratches not _enough_? Do you hate me _that much_? Just because I chose Zatanna over helping you?! You'd kill my _PREGNANT wife_! You're... you're _pure evil_!"

"I... I didn't... do any... " Ivy could not finish the sentence. Her guts felt like crap from Selina's repeated kicks. After taking a strained breath - was that blood she was coughing up? - she tried again. "P... please... I... "

"You _DARE BEG_?" yelled Selina, looking incredulously at her. "Like you made _me_ beg?! You held my wife _prisoner_... you threatened to _kill_ her... you made me beg for her _life_... and now _you_ beg for _yours_? How does it _feel_, Pamela?! Feels _bad_, doesn't it? You _dare_ beg to me?! You think that'll make any difference?!"

With Selina pausing her physical abuse, Ivy was given time to think. She could not fight back: her time in her special cell, deprived of sunlight and moisture, had left her as weak as a normal Human. Even out of her cage, it would take awhile to gather the strength to use her powers... and the abruptness and sheer ferocity of Selina's attack meant Ivy could not fight back even if she was at full strength.

What was Selina talking about? Clearly, something had happened to Zatanna. But why would the Feline think Ivy had done anything? It would have to have been a plant-based assault to lead her to the redhead... and the only other person who knew the Ivy's methods well enough to copy them was...

Ivy froze.

Before Ivy could continue the thought, Selina picked her up again by the throat. "You failed, you sick bitch! Zatanna's going to _live_, and we're _going_ to be a family! Nothing will _ever_ tear us apart! Do you _hear_ me? _NOTHING_! Least of all _you_!" She backhanded Ivy again, causing more blood to splatter to the floor. "Or that fucking idiot of a girlfriend of yours!"

Despite her agonising pain, it was that comment that _really_ made Ivy wince. In normal circumstances, she would have slaughtered anyone who insulted Harley... but she simply had no fight in her. And it made her realise something. Something she had to do.

"P... please... " whimpered Ivy. "Don't... don't hurt her. She... doesn't know about this. I... won't come after you again... I'll l... leave Zat... anna alone.. I promise... "

"You think your promises mean anything to me?!" Selina was almost laughing. "You tried to kill my wife, and now... I'm going to _RIP YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF_!" Selina pulled her arm back, claws primed...

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm. "Selina, _enough_."

Selina did not turn to look at the source of the voice. _His_ voice. "Get your hand off me," she said through gritted teeth.

Batman kept his hand gripped around Selina's forearm. "This has to stop."

Spinning to face the Dark Knight, Selina batted his arm, releasing his grip. "Stop? _STOP_? She tried to kill my _pregnant wife_! She has to _pay_!"

"Not with her life. You _know_ that's not how we do things."

"Don't lecture to _me_!" Selina bore a hole through Batman. "You _knew_! You _fucking KNEW_, you bastard... and you didn't _tell me_! How _could_ you?!"

Batman paused before speaking. "Because I wanted to avoid this. Selina... you need to let this g... "

"You don't tell me what to do!" Selina interrupted. "Only _one_ person comes _close_ to being allowed to do that... " Selina pointed back at the bloody Ivy. "... and _she_ tried to _KILL HER_!"

"So you're going to kill _her_?" Batman asked. "Selina, if you do this... "

"I _will_ do it!" shouted Selina. "Zatanna is my _life_! I need to protect her... protect my _family_! You of _all_ people know that!"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "What I know is... you're better than this. _Zatanna_ believes you're better than this. Please, Selina... don't prove her wrong."

At that, Selina went silent. Tears pouring down her face, she glared at Batman. After what seemed like years, she then looked down and took a deep breath.

Ivy was doing the same.

Slowly, Selina turned back to look at her. Ivy braced herself. Selina fired daggers at her with her eyes. "If you ever... _ever_... _EVER_... come after my family again... nothing... and no _one_... " she motioned at Batman, "... will keep you safe from me." She then bent down until her face was inches from Ivy's. "_DO YOU UNDERSTAND_?"

Numbly, Ivy nodded.

With that, Selina turned on her heels and walked way. "Let's go," she spat. "Before I change my mind."

After Selina had left, Batman glared down at Ivy...

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 11

Selina held out the dress. "So much for _this_ number." She then unceremoniously dumped it in the recyke chamber.

Zatanna shuffled towards her. "Honey, why did you throw that out?"

Selina turned to her and her eyes widened. "What are _you_ doing up?!" she exclaimed. "Back in bed this instant!"

Zee frowned. "I've been _in_ that bed nearly a week! If I spend anymore time in it I'll go crazy."

"_I'll_ go crazy if you hurt yourself!" said Selina. "Stop being stupid and putting yourself in danger!" Immediately she blinked and put her hand to her mouth. Zatanna was looking at her... upset again. "Oh, baby... I... "

Zee simply turned around and drudged back to the bed, Selina not far behind her. "Zee, I'm sorry!"

Getting back under the sheets, Zatanna sighed. "I know, Selina. Just please... I'm really _not_ in the mood for another scolding." She narrowed her eyes at her wife.

Feeling her temper rise again, Selina tried to quell it. "Look... I'm _sorry_. It's only because I love you so much. _Please_, Zee - these past few days have been a nightmare. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"J'onn said we need to check everything's clear," Zatanna said. "That everything will be OK."

Selina narrowed her eyes. "Like they'll fucking _tell_ us."

Zatanna grit her teeth. "Selina, let it go."

"Go? _Go_?" Again Selina's fury erupted. "They didn't tell me why you were sick! For all I knew, my wife and children were going to _leave_ me... and they _knew_ you'd be fine! I... I can't believe they did that to me... to _us_!"

"It's not like that, and you know it," explained Zee. "They had to make sure the antidote would work, and you _do_ know with Riddler's escape, Bruce's time was divi... "

"Don't mention that bastard to me!" shrieked Selina. "After everything we've been through, he... he let me think you were going to... !"

"And _he knew_ what you'd do if you found out!" argued the magician. "And he was right!"

Selina went quiet, grumbling. She thought back to that night at Arkham. When she nearly killed Ivy. Part of Selina was scared. She really could have done it. The former thief was so angry, so distraught, so full of hate, that she was about to murder the plantwoman. If Bruce had not turned up, Selina was all but sure she would have gone through with it.

Once they had left Arkham, Selina had let rip. Yelling and screaming at the Bat, she was close to punching his lights out. The bastard _knew_ Zee would be fine, but kept it from her. Selina was flabbergasted that he would do that. It showed that the pompous son of a bitch, despite the past few years, still did not trust her.

Besides, Selina had every right to go after Ivy. The psycho tried to kill her pregnant wife! What _else_ was the Catwoman supposed to do?

Selina was brought out of her musings by her spouse. "Selina, come here." At Zee's request, Selina was confused. Zee held out her hand from her sitting position in the bed. "Please." Despite her anger, Selina could not deny her wife. When she reached her, Zee took Selina's hand and brushed her lips against it. "Not now, my darling. No anger, no fighting. Please, let's just calm down, get this whole ordeal out of the way so we can go home." She kissed Selina's lips lovingly. "All seven of us."

Selina sighed. "OK... OK... " Zatanna's heartfelt words had doused the fury in the ex-thief. "Just please... don't put me through this again."

After a moment, Zatanna spoke again. "Actually... if I'm honest... that's one thing I don't understand," Zee said.

Selina frowned. "Oh?"

"You're the strongest person I've ever met," Zatanna soothed. "But this week, you've been... well, a wreck."

Selina sighed. She knew this would come up. "Honey, I'd rather... "

"I don't understand," Zee continued. "I've been hurt before. You've... well, you've _seen_ me hurt before. But from what I've heard, you've never been in the state you've been in this time. Selina, you know the life we lead. You've lived it longer than _I_ have. I just don't get it."

Again, Selina took a deep breath. She might as well get it over with, despite her embarrassment. "Zatanna... just because I... _ugh_... _handled_ it better in the past... doesn't mean it didn't hurt me everytime you were endangered."

Zatanna kissed her wife's lips lightly. "But... ?"

"You... you weren't... " Selina grumbled once more, before simply pointing at her lover's belly. "That's why I fell apart. _They're_ why I fell apart."

Eyes as wide as saucers, Zee looked dumbfounded. "Selina... ?"

"You weren't pregnant in the past," Selina explained. She spoke slightly quickly, hoping to get this done with as soon as possible. "I love you more than anything, my darling, but... the thought of losing you _and_ our... " She could not finish.

Zee looked at her with untold sympthy. "Oh, sweetheart... I... "

"Please... " continued Selina. All resolve had again left her. "Pro... promise me... promise me you'll never leave me. I _need_ you to live, Zee. I need you _and_ our babies." She instinctively hugged her wife tightly. "I _love_ you, Zatanna. You can't leave me now. Now when I'm so... so happy... " In the back of her mind, Selina almost chuckled. She hardly sounded happy at the moment.

"I'm sorry... " whispered the magician.

There was silence between them for a few moments, as they exchanged loving kisses. "No... " Selina eventually breathed. "_I'm_ sorry. I... shouldn't... have... have... I _should_ have... " She closed her eyes. "Fuck... I'm all messed up... "

"Sshh, my love," Zee said. "You're _hardly_ messed up. I'm sorry... I should've realised. I've always been so worried about losing you... You've had so much hurt in your life... I'll do _anything _ to make sure you never hurt again."

At that, something in Selina clicked... or snapped. "No." She looked at her beloved resolutely. "Don't say that. This isn't about me. _Forget_ me. All that matters is _your_ welfare. And our _babies'_ welfare. I'm just being selfish. It's... it's what I do best."

Zee simply shook her head. "Don't be absurd. What you do best is make me happier than I thought I ever could be. But please, I need you need to calm down. I'm not going anywhere." She stroked her tummy. "_We're_ not going anywhere."

Selina looked at the magician, pure love in her heart. "I... don't deserve you," she said, smiling ruefully.

"There you go, being absurd again." Zatanna took a deep sigh, before kissing her wife once more. "Now listen," she then said. "J'onn tells me you've gotten next to no sleep. There's another bed over there. Get some rest."

Again, Selina smirked. She thought back to what she had told Bruce: Zee really was the _only_ person who could tell her what to do. "So there's no room for me to snuggle in this bed with you?"

Zatanna grinned, looking at her tummy. "Something tells me there isn't. Now go over there and _get some sleep_. And tomorrow, you need to get home and check on yo... _our_ cats."

Selina was about to balk at that last bit - _leave_ Zee on her own here? - but a yawn stopped her. Selina could not deny - she was exhausted. The past week had been a real strain. She gave her spouse a deep, loving kiss. "I love you _so_ much," she whispered. "I'll see you in the morning... or whatever damn time it'll be."

"I'll be waiting," Zee said, smiling. Relunctantly, the ex-burgler moved away from her lover and went to an adjoining bed. Laying down, Selina already felt her eyes closing on their own. As she rapidly drifted off to sleep, she was vaguely aware of Zatanna's loving voice. "_We'll_ be waiting."

TO BE CONCLUDED


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Though most of my stories are interconnected, this is a direct sequel to _Intruders_, so perhaps anyone who hasn't read that should read it before this._

* * *

PART 12

Harley looked at the two guards stood at either side of her and grimaced. She had no idea what was going on.

She had been holed up in her cell, trying her best to ignore her cellmate banging on about _American Idol_, when the two guards had unlocked the door and yanked Harley out. After slapping her in cuffs, they had led her through the corridors to the usual commissary room. Harley had no idea why - the inmates were still barred from seeing eachother due to Eddie's escape. Harley also heard something had happened on Level 4 the other night, but all attempts to glean more information had been fruitless. It was probably _another_ escape, this time by one of the big-hitters. Freeze? Scarecrow?

Ivy?

No - her plant lady would never leave without her. They belonged together.

Indeed, earlier in the week - inbetween daydreaming about her lover and continually patting herself on the back for her scheme against Selina and her witch - Harley had begun planning their life together once they again escaped. A nice garden, a seperate section for her hyenas... big TV... and despite Harley' s attempts to destroy them, the Kyle-Zataras had even given her an idea. Maybe she and Ivy could have a baby of their own!

But before Harl could start planning _that_, her guards had accosted her and sent her on this little walk. Harley was at a loss as to the reason - until a thought again popped into her head. A thought that made her sick to her stomach.

Were they taking her to... the Joker? Had he resurfaced?

Harley began to tremble at that. Was _that_ the skirmish from a couple of days ago? Was her former "Mr. J" back to reclaim her? The thought terrified Harley. The only thing worse than being kept away from Ivy was the clown coming back and _taking_ her away from Ivy. Harl prayed it was not the case...

Eventually, they arrived at the commissary doors... but Harley was again surprised when they turned and entered the little side room the guards stayed in to oversee the recreation meetings. Before Harl could ask what was happening, she saw a figure sitting at the small table in the room.

Ivy.

"Red!" squealed Harl... but then she gasped when she saw the state her beloved was in. Bruises, a black-eye, swollen lips, taped ribs, an arm in a sling... Ivy looked like she had been beaten to near-death. "Red!" Harl again screamed, now in a fearful tone.

"Sit down," said one of the guards. Not hearing him, Harley simply glared at the redhead, so the guard pushed down on her shoulder and shoved her into the seat opposite Ivy. It was then that Dr. Arkham spoke. Harley had not even noticed he was there.

"Ms. Quinzel, Ms. Isley, you must be wondering why I asked you here."

"What the hell's goin' on?!" Harley shrieked. Ivy simply sat there.

"Due to an... incident two nights ago... " Dr. Arkham continued, "it has become clear that the arrangements made for the two of you cannot continue."

"Wh... _what_?" Harley asked wide-eyed.

"Ms. Isley has admitted to sneaking toxic items out of the asylum," said the doctor. "Ovviously, this act cannot go unpunished."

Harley's jaw dropped. What was Ivy doing? She was... taking the rap? How did she know about Harley's scheme? The jester had never had the chance to tell her.

"Therefore," continued Dr. Arkham, "Your conjugal rights meetings have been revoked, and there will be no further contact between you of _any_ kind. Ms. Isley will be removed from the weekly group recreation, and will remain in her cell indefinitely."

"What the _fuck_?" yelled Harl. "Ivy, what the fuck _is_ this? What's happened?!"

For the first time, Ivy spoke, though she kept her gaze away, looking down at the table. "Se... Catwoman found out about my plan," she said quietly. "My _failed_ plan to kill Zatanna the magician."

Failed? Harley gulped. That meant... the witch was still alive! And was going to _recover_! Harley clenched her jaw. It was not _fair_! "Ivy, what are ya _saying_?" She then snapped her head to Dr. Arkham. "She's lyin'! _I_ did it! _I_ planned the murder! She had _nothin'_ to do with it!"

"Ms. Isley has confessed," said the doctor. "And her punishment will begin immediately. You are no longer to have _any_ contact with her. You won't even be allowed in the same room . That's why we've brought you both here now. I suggest you say your goodbyes."

Harley had tears pouring down her face. How had it all gone so wrong? "Ivy... t... tell them... k... _kill_ them... please... don't let them do this to... "

"_You_ did this, Harley," said Ivy, looking at her with fury in her eyes. "I _told_ you to leave Selina alone... but you didn't listen! This is all _your fault_!"

Dr. Arkham exchanged glances with the guards.

""M... _my_ fault?" Harley sobbed. "R... Red, _please_... I was just... "

"Just _shut up_ and _listen_ for the _first time_ in your life!" Ivy suddenly burst.

"This meeting is o... " Dr. Arkham began.

"But I... Ivy," Harley choked through tears. "I was just tryin' ta... I... I _love_ you!"

Ivy shot out of the chair. "_SHUT UP_!" She then winced at the pain in her stomach caused by the sudden movement.

Harley'e eyes threatened to pop out of her skull. Ivy had never spoken to her like that before. "I... Ivy... _please_... " Her whole world was falling apart. She tried to stand and rush to her lover, but she was held in place by a guard. "T... tell 'em... tell 'em _I_ did i... "

"_Don't you see_?" Ivy yelled, as the guards moved towards her. "I _had_ to say _I_ did it! Selina tried to _KILL ME_, you _idiot_! If she thought _you_ did it... !" She fell silent. Taking their chance, the guards grabbed Ivy by the shoulders and started to push her to the door, past the sobbing blonde.

"R... Red... _please..._ "

"You better hope we don't see eachother for awhile, Harley," Ivy said through tears of her own. "Because it will take me a long, _long_ time to forgive you for this... " Before another word could be said, Ivy was gone.

Harley stared at the vacant doorway, her mind shattered. The love of her life had practically broken up with her. It was her worst fear come true. Harley sat there, her face flushed and tears streaming. Her heart was broken.

Dr. Arkham looked at the remaining guards. "Take her back to her cell." As Harley was practically picked up off the chair and led back to Level 2, he mind tried to comprehend what was going on. It had all gone wrong. Ivy was right. This was all her fa...

No. It was _not_ her fault. It was _theirs_. And they would pay... if it was the last thing Harley Quinn did...

THE END


End file.
